Third generation (3G) mobile communication systems (e.g. Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)) shall offer high quality voice and data services for mobile users. The systems shall also provide high capacity and universal coverage. In some situations that may however be difficult to fulfill, due to unreliable radio channels. One promising technique to combat link reliability problems over the radio interface is macro diversity techniques. Macro diversity should however also be seen as an inherent consequence of using Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) as the multiple access technique in a cellular network. CDMA is an interference limited technology. That is, it is the interference in a cell that sets the upper limit for the cell's capacity. To keep the interference as low as possible it is essential that the base station controls the output power of the radio transmitters of the mobile terminals in the cell, i.e. fast and efficient power control is essential. As a mobile terminal moves towards the periphery of a cell it has to increase the power of its radio transmission in order for the base station to be able to receive the transmitted signal. Likewise, the base station has to increase the power of its radio transmission towards the mobile terminal. This power increase has a deteriorating effect on the capacity of both the mobile terminal's own cell and the neighbouring cell(s) which the mobile terminal is close to. Macro diversity is used to mitigate this effect. When the mobile terminal communicates via more than one base station, the quality of the communication can be maintained with a lower radio transmission power than when only a single base station is used. Thus, macro diversity is both a feature raising the quality of unreliable radio channels and a necessity that is required in order to overcome an inherent weakness of CDMA based cellular systems.
FIG. 1 illustrates a UTRAN. The Radio Network Controller (RNC) 102 is connected to the Core Network 100 that in turn may be connected to another network. The RNC 102 is connected to one or more Node Bs 104 also denoted base stations via a transport network 106. The transport network 106 may e.g. be IP-based or ATM-based. The transport network nodes 108 are indicated with a “T” in FIG. 1. In an IP based transport network these nodes are IP routers. In an ATM based transport network the transport network nodes are AAL2 (ATM Adaptation Layer type 2) switches. The Node Bs 104 may be wirelessly connected to one or several User Equipments (UEs) 110 also denoted mobile terminals. A Serving-RNC (S-RNC) 102 is a RNC that has a Radio Resource Connection (RRC) connection with the UE 110. A Drift-RNC (D-RNC) 112 is a RNC that may be connected to a UE 110, but where another RNC 102, i.e. the S-RNC, handles the RRC connection with the UE 110.
Macro diversity enables a mobile station to communicate with a fixed network by more than one radio link, i.e. a mobile terminal can send/receive information towards/from more than one radio port (or base station also denoted Node B). The radio ports (RPs) are spatially separated at distance from a short distance, e.g. between different floors in a building, (pico-cells) up to about some kilometers (micro- and macro-cells). As the propagation conditions between the mobile terminal and the different RPs, are different at the same moment in time, the resulting quality of the combination of the received signals is often better than the quality of each individual signal. Thus, macro diversity can improve radio link quality. When a mobile terminal is connected to more than one base station simultaneously, the UE is said to be in soft handover.
Macro diversity is applicable only to dedicated channels (DCH). Currently all the macro diversity functionality resides in the RNC provided that the corresponding functionality for softer handover in Node B is not considered. Softer handover implies that a UE has two or more radio links to the same Node B. The softer handover combining performed in the uplink in the Node B is more advanced than the selective combining performed in the RNC. In the downlink, the splitting is performed in the RNC, which ensures that a copy of each downlink DCH FP frame is sent through each leg in the active set of the concerned DCH. Both DCH FP data frames and DCH FP control frames are subject to the splitting function.
In the uplink, the RNC performs the combining, which is more complicated than, the splitting. Only DCH FP data frames are subject to the combining procedure. DCH FP control frames are not combined, since each uplink DCH FP control frame includes control data that is specific for an individual Node B. For the uplink, the RNC has a time window in which all legs are expected to deliver their contribution to the combining (i.e a DCH FP frame with a certain Connection Frame Number (CFN)). At the expiration of the time window, all the DCH FP frames with the correct CFN that were received within the time window are passed to the combining function.
The actual combining is a selection of the best piece of data out of the candidates that were received through the different legs. For non-voice DCHs, the unit of selection is a transport block (TB). To determine which of the candidates to select for a certain transport block, the Cyclic Redundancy Checksum Indicator (CRCI) for the concerned TB is checked in each of the delivered frames. If one and only one of them indicates that the TB was correctly received at the Node B (i.e. that the CRC check was successful for the concerned TB when it was received by the Node B), this TB is selected. Otherwise, if more than one of the CRCIs indicate successful CRC check, the combining function selects the one of these TBs that belongs to the frame with the greatest Quality Estimate (QE) parameter. The QE parameter is a measure of the current bit error rate over the radio interface. Likewise, if all of the CRCIs indicate unsuccessful CRC check, the combining function selects the TB from the frame with the greatest QE parameter. If in the two latter cases, the greatest QE parameter value is found in two or more of the frames (i.e. if these QE parameters are equal too), the selection of TB is implementation dependent. FIG. 2 illustrates the combining procedure for non-voice DCHs.
For voice DCHs, the combining works slightly differently. The Adaptive Multi Rate (AMR) speech codec produces three subflows, wherein each are transported in a respective DCH. These three DCHs are so-called coordinated DCHs. The coordinated DCHs are included in the same DCH FP frame and there is only one TB for each subflow in a frame. During the combining, the combining function does not select separate TBs from different candidate frames to create a new combined frame as described above in the context of non-voice DCHs. Instead it selects one entire frame based on the CRCI for the TB associated with subflow 1, which is the most significant subflow. The CRCI of the other subflows are insignificant, since these subflows are not CRC protected over the radio interface. Again, if the CRCIs indicated unsuccessful CRC check or because all of the concerned CRCIs indicate unsuccessful CRC check, the frame with the greatest QE parameter is selected. FIG. 3 illustrates the combining procedure for voice DCHs.
Hence macro diversity in current UTRANs is realised through macro diversity functionality, also denoted as Diversity Handover (DHO) functionality in the RNCs. The current standards allow DHO functionality in both the Serving RNC (S-RNC) and the D-RNC, but the possibility to locate the DHO functionality in the D-RNC is commonly not used.
Thus, a problem in the existing macro diversity solutions is that the split downlink flows and the uncombined uplink flows of user data are transported all the way between the RNC and the Node B. That results in that costly transmission resources are consumed in the UTRAN transport network, which also results in significant costs for the operators.